User talk:Eevee2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roxanne Elipton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Talk) 01:00, 2012 December 22 Multiple edits It would be much appreciated if you would refrain from making multiple consecutive edits on a page within a short timespan. As this un-needingly fills up the respective pages' history, making it harder for us admins to maintain synopsis. Instead I would like to advise you to use the "general edit" button on the top of the page to contribute, instead of selecting separate headers to edit. I thank you for your cooperation in this. I... I am the King!Talk 17:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you I owe you one. My computer went down it just got back up. :) woops didn't look at it right Hey, thanks for fixing up that messy edit I did on the Su-Na Lee page, didn't think to just edit the Busters arc part and forget everything else. Anyway, thanks again, and have a wonderful day. Alhazad2003 (talk) 00:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Busters Page What are you doing with the busters page? I am beginning to really update it. User: Eevee2011 Ohh now it makes sense, it just seem a little at first, but it seems I didn't give it a fair chance. Good luck with your project, I will put my edits in as well, so you don't have to do all the work. :) User: Donquixote joeflomingo Category Since this is your project I will let you call it, what category would you like for the chapters. P.S. You have 666 edits lol :) Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 23:20, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I did have ideas about a 'Freezing Manga Chapters' category as well as categories relating chapters to volumes or chapters to the story arcs. At the same time, I think there should be a 'Deceased' category for dead characters, but that's never going to happen. I'd rather have the admin check the scores of updates and let him do what he wants and I'll follow suit to avoid argument or confusion. But thank-you for asking. Summer just started and I don't live by a beach. P.S. I now have 668 edits, so I broke the devil's number!! Eevee2011 (talk) 23:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright Evee well you have my support on this project, and I will continue to help, and togeather this will come through fruition. Also the is another picture of the cover page I uploaded and that was do to me editing the same chapter you were, lol, so about 22 minutes of work down the drain. I also had an idea about a deceased category, by the admin said no to that so might not want to pick at that, he might hopefully tell you what is acceptable but until then lets just keep doing what we are doing. Also enjoy your summer and trust me their are a lot more things you can enjoy during the summer than just the beach. Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 01:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) So we avoid overlapping work next time, I'll reume adding from Chapter 97, the beginning of Part 2 of Freezing Eevee2011 (talk) 01:15, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lol dude I am not mad about it at all, it was just a funny circumstance. Also having a bit of a problem with Chapter 17 since I can't find the cove chapter page. Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 01:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Never mind I was acting stupid :P Donquixote joeflomingo (talk) 02:19, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Don't mind me butting in on the fun. But in my absence it seems that you guys went all out on the wikia. I just wanted to stop by and say that I'm well pleased to see this, and I'll help contribute as much as I can (depending on my work schedule). Anyway keep up the good work! I... I am the King!Talk 15:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) All main series chapter pages have been made. Onto Freezing: Zero soon Eevee2011 (talk) 22:45, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent work, you should take a break from time to time a'igt? ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 18:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC) What should the category for the Freezing Zero Chapters be? - Eevee2011 (talk) 18:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) New to Wiki Hi, thank you for notifying me! As you can guess, I'm new here so i don't really know how you guys do things on this wiki. I assume GJ is the admin I should contact?--Maitre996 (talk) 14:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Since you're new to the wiki, I owe you an apology. I felt rather stern in my message and I could have been gentler about it. In any case, yes, GJ is the admin--'Eevee2011 (talk) 22:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC)' ::True, true. I... I am the King!Talk 16:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) First chronicles Templates Just realized that we need a new template for the Freezing first chronicles thing, since it seems that when you click on the list of chapters you are taken to the main source chapters, and since you were the one to create the template in the first, I thought maybe you would know how to create another one for Freezing First Chronicles, since I have no idea how to do so. Donquixote joeflomingo 19:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I never created the template. I copied and pasted from the template made from the first chapter, but I'll look at it and see if I can do anything. - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:44, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Donquitoxte, I just looked at it, and I see your point. I checked the Freezing Zero chapters too, and it is the same problem. I could easily make a new template with the adjustments. I'd just have to ask the admin first. - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright seems we need to use different templates for each Manga so I guess we need to ask who ever did the template in the first place to create it, if he is still active anymore, I doubt it but more then likely the one who created the Template was Mr Gj, or Kricket. Donquixote joeflomingo 19:21, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Took the liberty to create one for y'all. I... I am the King!Talk 18:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) hi yes sorrry i have been away for a while i was just nosing around around the wiki and i have relised no has a page on the "holy gates" thing i was thibking of makinf a start on a pge for and corssion as well. Doesn't he realise He's gone. I don't think he realises that I'm not to be trifled with when it comes to my 0 tolerance policy on his kind. *sigh* I... I am the King!Talk 16:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Assistance Hey Eevee I was wondering if you could help me out with an edit. I uploaded Volume 26's Cover but can't seem to get the size right when I put it on the page. I'd be grateful for any help. The pic is in the photo section if you want to see it. Perception1 (talk) 19:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Amazing pic Perception; I added the picture to the proper pages with the image's size as it should be. - Eevee2011 (talk) 21:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the help; I seem to be having some technical problems with my computer. And I totally agree, for me the word dazzling comes to mind in regards to Su-Na's cover. Perception1 (talk) 21:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC) i love the photoes of the valkuries from zero manga i love to see them in the anime some day soon dont you Where did you get the photos of chapter 194 I love to look at the whole chapter and visit that site morganj20 7:30 Morganj20 So every one after they finished sowing the last few chapters of the manga I hope as soon as possible do you all steal think they may make a season 3 and make it a good one and if possible some ovas to go with it I love to see all the new character in the manga apear in anime like the Valkyries legendary pandora and busters I love to see that very much I wonder if they'll make a movie to go with it to just an idea that do you all think? Picture location We're did you get that new picture of Elizabeth is it from chapter 195 by eddy chance? - User:Morganj20 :I got the picture from the seiga site when I went to read chapter 195. I id the print screen thing, pasted it into Paint on my Windows Computer and cropped the image to give it focus. - Eevee2011 (talk) 11:39, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Is there another name for that site or is it just called seiga site cause I can't find it. Will you possible have more photoes of chapter 195 added soon? - User:Morganj20 :::Hopefully. I don't have a lot of free time this summer because I am going an internship. Also be sure to sign your posts to talk pages - Eevee2011 (talk) 22:56, May 29, 2015 (UTC)